More than just practicing
by Caticia1
Summary: Sam wants to get with Brittany but he's too insecure about his make out skills. He then gets his best friend, Blaine to help him out. However, things gets out of control and feelings are developed.


**HIYA! So I'll first like to thank the amazing Nacomah for betaing this one-shot. I owe you lots XD and Blame-blam for helping me think of this idea. You see how nice I was Blame-blam for thanking you! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee so don't sue me :)**

* * *

"I think I'm really bad in bed," Sam spoke up and if Blaine had been eating something he would've choked.

Blaine stared at Sam with wide eyes. It was a Saturday night and, since Blaine parents weren't around, it was the perfect time to have a Star Wars marathon (yes, again) in his room.

Blaine and Kurt had recently broken up after Blaine made the worst decision of all time and cheated on his boyfriend with a lighthouse. That's right a guy he met on facebook who had a picture of a lighthouse as his profile picture.

Blaine hadn't meant to do it though, it was just…both Kurt and their relationship hadn't really been the same with Kurt being miles away. The loneliness he had been feeling for so long finally consumed him. It was stupid really. He was stupid for ever making that mistake. Now, he and Kurt weren't together anymore and everybody had pretty much taken Kurt's side like he expected. Well everybody, except Sam who Blaine found himself becoming closer to everyday.

Sam was the reason he never felt lonely or insecure about himself. Maybe that's the reason he felt as though his heart might burst open if he ever screwed up the relationship he had with Sam, but now out of nowhere, Sam was talking about being bad in bed.

"What?" Blaine whispered, his eyebrows rising in astonishment.

Sam sighed, sitting up straighter from where he lay next to Blaine on his bed. "My girlfriends until now didn't let me get very far. I mean Quinn was anxious about getting pregnant, with Mercedes we were only together a few weeks and nothing happened, too, and well, Santana doesn't exactly count. Whenever I was at her place we watched 'The L-Word' and nothing went down."

Blaine nodded, not sure if he had even wanted to know the details. Where was this going? Blaine was curious as to why Sam was bringing up sex while they were watching Star Wars. Like Star Wars had anything to do with the topic. But on the other hand Sam was his best friend and it probably was weird that they had never talked about stuff like that before.

"Yeah, okay, I had sex last year in Kentucky with a stripper because I was a stripper too," Sam continued.

"I remember," Blaine mumbled, remembering that time he had practically called Sam a whore in Glee club. How he regretted it.

Sam nodded. "It was an awful first time, if you think about it. I don't even remember her name, and it was done in ten minutes. She didn't call me back so maybe I was terrible. And now I like Brittany but…" Sam sighed. "Blaine, she's like the Kim Kardashian of the school. She has slept with people since the dawn of time. What if I ask her out and she wants to do shit and I'm messing it up and then I will never be able to find love ever again in my whole life?!"

Blaine smirked. He should have known the conversation was about Brittany. Blaine had seen the way Sam had been looking at her, with big lustful eyes, just like the way all the other boys looked at her. Blaine was gay but he understood why boys would look at her that way. She was very attractive and obviously checked out the list of Sam's type, so he wasn't at all surprised when Sam announced his crush on Brittany.

"Okay, I think you need to calm down and take a deep breath," Blaine said, resting a hand on Sam's left shoulder and Sam did what he was told, taking a deep breath. "First of all, if you mess something up with whomever, you will still get more chances in your life. Okay?"

Sam hinted a nod.

"Second, relax. She'll understand that you aren't very experienced and teach you things."

"No! I want to impress her, not ask for advice! That's why I came to you!"

Blaine took his hand back and breathed. "Well, okay. I mean I could _try_ to tell you some stuff but the practical part you'll have to learn with her."

"Why?"

"What why?"

"I mean, can't you help me?" Sam asked, rather shyly.

Blaine frowned, not sure if what Sam said was a joke. Okay, so that had come out of nowhere. Sometimes Sam had weird attacks so he couldn't be serious. He wasn't even remotely gay so why would he want to practice kissing with another boy…with him?  
Although maybe the 'not remotely gay' part was exactly what made Sam think so matter-of-factly about it…?

"Okay, you know it doesn't work like that, or don't you…? Did you kiss the stripper for ten minutes and think that was sex?"

"Oooh my God, dude, no! I know how sex works!" Sam shot Blaine a dismissive look. "But I want to be the best kisser in the world! A miracle kisser. Or, you know, at least good enough to not make her run away screaming."

"Are you really serious?" Blaine inquired, sounding still unsure.

"Blaine, who else can I ask not only for their honest opinion on how my kissing skills are right now but also to teach me to get better without it being awkward or feelings coming in the way or something like that?"

Blaine thought about it for a moment. Ever since their break up, Kurt had been on his mind and the feelings he had for him were still there. Maybe this was a good idea, helping Sam kissing. He wanted to forget those feelings and maybe kissing Sam would help him move on in a sort of weird way. It wasn't like he had feelings for Sam and Sam obviously didn't have feelings for him so no one really would get hurt. Yes, it may come off as using each other but they _were_ best friends so they'd forgive each other.

"Uh-huh", Blaine mumbled. His stomach tingled with excitement all of a sudden. Would they really… should they? He turned sideways and met Sam's expectant look. He couldn't help it, it made him chuckle.

"Wow, man, you are serious", Blaine giggled.

"Oh, you… I thought you agreed! I'm sorry, oh my God, I just embarrassed myself once more, and I'm such a stupid, dumb –"

"No, Sam, stop," Blaine said, lifting a hand to stop Sam from bringing himself down any further. He hated when Sam did that, especially since Sam was like one of the most talented and smartest guys he knew. "I-I think we should do it."

Sam's eyes narrowed, skeptically and he tilted his head. "Wait, really?"

Blaine gulped down his doubts and nodded at Sam's questioning look. "Yeah, I mean, I want to help you Sam." That was a lie. He wanted to help himself. "And if practice making out with me is going to help you get with Brittany then I'll do it. Just promise it won't get awkward in the end."

"Yeah, I promise." They laid there on the bed for a while just ogling at each other as noises came from the television. "Well, do you want to…?"

Blaine flushed. "What? Now?"

"Yeah dude. I mean, if you want to."

"Uh, sure, I mean, yeah, okay."

Sam bit his lip and looked at Blaine. To make things a little easier for Sam he held his eyes and leaned in himself. When Sam's breathing sped up Blaine laid a hand in his neck and gently caressed the skin.

"Wait. You're not a girl," Sam said.

"Oh, thanks for noticing," Blaine giggled, shaking his head.

"Does that mean I need to treat your differently?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. "No. I mean you'd have to treat me different to Brittany because I'm a different person than her and like other things but not because of the gender. But anyway, I'm pretending to be Brittany. This is about you and her."

"Oh, yeah, right."

Sam licked his lips and then, without further warning, pressed them against Blaine's. It was too hard and Blaine retreated a few inches to let Sam know it. But Sam just followed him.

Blaine leaned back completely. "Where's your feeling?"

"My feeling?"

"Yes!" Blaine nodded. "You're being a bit too harsh. Don't think about kissing as just making-out. Think about it as a talk between two mouths, but put feeling into it."

Sam nodded sincerely. "Yeah, sounds logical!" Sam said, even though he still seemed puzzled by Blaine's advice. "Well… I think. Okay."

They kissed again. This time Sam came on softer and Blaine was taken aback by how good the kiss actually felt. It also surprised him when Sam began entering his tongue into his mouth, brushing his own. Blaine seriously didn't know how Brittany would react but he figured she would appreciate the tongue action, so Blaine decided to kiss back even more passionately than before, finding himself enjoying the make out session they had going on.

"Was it good?" Sam asked when their lips separated.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it was um, good."

Blaine cleared his throat. He didn't know why but somehow, enjoying the kiss with Sam made him feel strange. Perhaps it was because he didn't expect to enjoy kissing Sam. Yeah, Sam was very handsome and if he were gay Blaine would so have a crush on him, but that was the thing. Sam wasn't gay and he was also his best friend so why did that kiss feel so damn good?

"Really? Great! So should we continue this tomorrow because I kind of want to finish watching Star Wars?"

Puckering his lips, Blaine hesitated before agreeing to continue it tomorrow.

"Oh! Thank you, man!" Sam beamed, leaning over towards Blaine, hugging him. "You're the best, I love you! In a bro way of course."

Sam took a relieved breath and went back to watching Star Wars. Blaine was just glad that his friend wasn't sad anymore. He couldn't stand that.

* * *

Sam entered Blaine's room with a big grin on his face and threw himself on the bed.

"Are you ready for some hot action, baby?" Sam asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Blaine smirked. "Hey, Sam. Have you done your homework?"

It had been almost a month and Blaine and Sam were still '_practicing_'. It didn't even feel like practicing anymore. They had been making out, more often than usual lately, and Blaine found himself forgetting all about Kurt as he slowly fell for his best friend.  
That wasn't the plan though!

The plan was to forget about Kurt and help Sam get with Brittany, but somehow the plan didn't go the way he had wanted it to. Falling in love with his best, _straight_ friend who had a crush on someone else - was he crazy?

This was even worse than still having feelings for his ex! However, Sam hadn't spoken at all about Brittany recently and that had made Blaine feel like, maybe Sam didn't want to be with Brittany any more. Maybe, Sam had feelings for him too…

"Damn it. I'm not done with my homework but I'll do it later, I promise." Sam said. Crawling towards him, he placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek and then began kissing down his neck, roaming his hand over Blaine's back and causing a tingling feeling in his spine.

Blaine chuckled, putting aside the book he had been reading. He then pressed his lips against Sam's, leaning back on the bed and bringing Sam with him. He had forgotten all about his worries, his attention now on Sam's plump, juicy lips.

"You know, I was close to calling Kurt and asking him how you are in bed," Sam whispered, his fingers running through Blaine's curly hair. How did his hair got so untamed again?

Blaine blushed, his whole face becoming red. This must have been the fifth time he had blushed because of something Sam had said today. "I'm sorry?"

"Ha-ha, just kidding, man!" Sam leaned forward and nudged Blaine's arm. "Remember our rule, nothing below the waist."

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget", Blaine mumbled, trying to mask his disappointment. He didn't really know why he felt disappointed though. Maybe it was the fact that soon Sam would get enough of kissing Blaine and would want to move on to the real deal (that was Brittany).

"Have you, uh, talked to Kurt yet?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. Well that was random. "No…why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Sam said, so dismissively that it made Blaine wonder if there was something he wasn't telling him. "I was just wondering if you were thinking about going back to him because dude if you want to-"

"No," Blaine interjected, almost too quickly. "I mean, yes Kurt and I have things that we need to settle but I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to be my boyfriend anymore. He made that very clear when we broke up."

"But are you sure though? What if he changed his mind and he wants to get back with you?"

Pursing his lips, Blaine thought of it for a moment before quickly rejecting the thought. "That would never happen," Blaine murmured. He had begged Kurt numerous times to forgive him for cheating on him. However, no matter how much he begged, Kurt had made it crystal clear that he would never take him back. It wasn't like Blaine cared anymore. He had already gotten over Kurt so he wouldn't bother thinking too hard about it. "Can we not talk about Kurt please?"

They locked eyes and Sam nodded but somehow Sam didn't lean in for the next kiss. He kept looking at Blaine and just when Blaine was about to say something Sam lifted a hand and very, very gently stroked over Blaine's cheek. It was almost unnoticeable but warm at the same time. Blaine's closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

You're falling too deep Blaine. Stop it.

His other cheek touched smooth skin now, too, and Blaine realized it was Sam's face when the other boy's lips lightly drove over his neck. Okay. This was… better. Blaine relaxed against the pillow behind him and instinctively laid his hands on Sam's back. Sam settled in closer, and their chests touched. Blaine felt enclosed in a warm Sam bubble and that wasn't uncomfortable at all. Not at all.

"That's good, Sam", he whispered, looking at the blonde's hair. "You discovered the advantage of foreplay. How come I didn't think of that?"

Sam didn't answer. Instead he pressed his wet lips against the skin on Blaine's neck. Blaine gulped. His fingers dug into Sam's shirt, feeling the muscles of Sam's back and his warmth underneath. More kisses on his neck, moving up to his face.

"Oh, that's… oh." Okay, maybe Blaine should've been more constructive. But the endearments had somehow found their way under his skin and it was getting harder to breathe or think logically. He closed his eyes and melted under Sam's lips. When they reached his cheek Blaine turned his head to capture them with his own mouth.

And all of a sudden it got hot in the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind Blaine was wondering what was going on but he couldn't think about it right now and Sam wasn't clueless anymore, too.

He didn't give too much at once, he teased Blaine and retreated, and after a few times of that play, Blaine had enough. He put his hand in Sam's neck and held him close. When he tried to pull apart his lips and let his tongue glide in, Sam pulled back.

"Are you hard already?" Sam teased with a grin.

Blaine rolled his eyes, not answering and turned his attention to his room, hiding his blush.

"Okay, so… Do you like it if I do this?" Sam murmured in his ear. Cupping his face, their lips met again and Sam let his tongue glide in between Blaine's teeth and lower lip. Blaine opened his mouth more to make room for Sam, and slowly moved his tongue against him. Oh shit. Heat rushed up and down his body and made him dizzy. He groped Sam's shirt and pulled him as close as possible. Then Sam groaned and Blaine let all holding back go. He drove his hands all over Sam's back.

Sam breathed against his mouth as he adjusted his position and straddled Blaine. Then he dove in again, his hands running down Blaine's stomach. Oh my God, Blaine didn't know what was going to happen, but he didn't want to stop either. He pushed one of Sam's hands to the hem of his shirt and Sam did the rest, pulling up the shirt and touching his skin.

Were they still just practicing or… not? But again, who cared? Blaine didn't know if it was on purpose or accidental but Sam's leg grazed his crotch and made Blaine realize how painfully small his trousers really were.

"Oh Blaine", Sam whispered, his voice sounding erotic. "Am I that good?"

"Shut up, Sam, shut up." Blaine bit his lower lip. He surged upwards. Sam grasped his waist and grinded down on him. Blaine laid his head back against the bed piece and answered the motion. His fingers cramped in Sam's back and he got all sweaty in his clothes; hot not only inside but also outside where Sam was all around him. They panted in unison until Sam came first, moaning into Blaine's neck and twitching a few more times. Before he had calmed down completely he shifted his leg and moved it against Blaine. It didn't take much and Blaine released his tension in one long groan.

A few moments they stayed motionless. Blaine felt Sam's heartbeat and watched the ceiling, slowly realizing that they had broken their rule. But Sam would take it well, right? He would take it as a sign that he was good enough to move in on Brittany.  
Blaine cleared his throat and put slight pressure on Sam's side, gesturing him to get off. Sam got it and rolled down, wiping over his mouth.

"Sam."

"Yeah."

"…I think I love you," Blaine blurted out.

The room fell into an awkward silence and Blaine felt like kicking himself for saying those words.

"Uhm. Thanks, bro," Sam said, hesitantly. His words like a sword piercing Blaine's heart. Those weren't the words he had wanted to hear. Sam got up from the bed.

"I'm… I'm going now. Okay?"

Blaine met Sam's eyes in an attempt to show him it was no big deal, ignoring his own heartbreak. After a short moment he looked away again, though, nodding to the ceiling.

Only when the door was closed did he breathe again. Placing both his hands on his face, he moaned, this time not from pleasure.

"Shit, shit, shit! Why did I have to go and say that?" he hissed out.

So that was it. Sam didn't love him and Blaine was stupid for even thinking he did.  
Cleaning himself off, Blaine swore that he'd act normal around Sam next time they saw each other. The blond should neither think Blaine loved him now nor should it be awkward between them. He'd just say it was a joke and everything would go back to normal. Hopefully.

* * *

Standing in front of his locker, Sam heard a female voice utter his name and swiftly turned around, coming face to face with Brittany.

"Br-Brittany," he stammered, nervously.

Shit! If he knew Brittany wanted to talk to him today he would have chosen a more stylish outfit to wear or something. He had been too caught up with the event that happened yesterday with Blaine, where he found him getting carried away during their make out session. He had completely lost himself then, not knowing specifically why he decided to go so far. Was it because he had feelings for Blaine too? No that was impossible.

"Hey! Uh, can I help you with something? It's not about Santana is it?"

Usually when Brittany wanted to talk to him, it most likely was going to be about her missing Santana.

"No silly," she giggled, shaking her head. Damn she was hot. "I came because of a note."

"A note?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes. I found a note in my locker I presumed came from magical gnomes lurking around here somewhere. I know where you are magical gnomes!" she shouted, causing passersby to send them odd looks. Sam smiled at them as they went their way.

"Anyways, they told me you liked me. Is that true?"

Feeling a lump form in his throat, Sam blinked, not knowing what to say. He knew it was Blaine who had left that note in Brittany's locker, since he was the only one Sam had told about his crush.

But now he had told Brittany!

"Uh…uh, well." Puckering his lips, Sam searched for the right words to say. Duh! Just say yes! "Wh-why…do you like me?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered with a grin and Sam's eyes popped open in astonishment. Again he was speechless. "I didn't tell you about it because I thought you were dating Blaine."

"What? Why would you think that?"

Oh no, she didn't know about the practice thing did she?

"Because whenever we would hang out you would always talk about him," Brittany began with a smirk. "You look at him just like the way would look at Miss. Pillsbury or like how Santana would look at me. Another reason, you always laugh at each other's jokes even though Blaine Warbler's jokes suck most of the time…"

Brittany continued her rant but at that point Sam had already blocked her out.

No, wait, that couldn't be. He _did not_ always talk about Blaine and the only reason he looked at Blaine like that was because, well, he had very beautiful eyes. Seriously, they were like big, shiny gold that was just too distracting for him to look away and Brittany was wrong. Blaine's jokes _were _funny. Sure, some people didn't get them but _he_ got them and yesterday when Blaine said he loved him…the way his heart almost stopped just hearing those words.

Sam leaned back against his locker and groaned. He was in love with Blaine too, wasn't he?

Brittany stepped closer towards him, bringing him back to reality. "…but since I know now that you two aren't dating, would you like to come to my place after school? We can make out and maybe do other things. It would be like a date. I promise Lord Tubbington won't bother us."

Sam sighed. Making out with Brittany and just being with her was the whole reason he had started practicing with Blaine in the first place, so why couldn't he just say 'Yes, Brittany, I would love to make out with you and be your boyfriend'.

Sam bit his lip. Blaine. Blaine was the reason why.

"Sorry Brittany," Sam murmured with a shrug, "I can't go out with you."

"Why?" she asked. Her beaming look suddenly faltering.

"Because…" He began, his eyes spotting Blaine where he was shoving some books into his locker. "I think I'm in love with my best friend."

Shifting his bag on his shoulder, Sam ambled towards Blaine. "Go out with me?"

"What?" Blaine asked, sounding shocked.

"I want to take you out on a date," Sam said, ignoring the way his heart rate increased whilst waiting for a response which didn't came as quickly because now Blaine seemed unsure on what to say.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Blaine uttered, softly with smile slowly appearing on his lips. "I'll love to go out with you."

* * *

**Consider this an Easter gift :) Happy Easter everybody!**


End file.
